


Hell's Academy

by aquaticurry



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Demons, Drama, Family, Fantasy, Hell, High School, School, Teen Angst, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticurry/pseuds/aquaticurry
Summary: Athena - seemingly one of the most popular students at the academy. This was a given, I mean, her father was the principal, the founder of nearly everything in the quickly adapting and improving plane of existence, and, to put it delicately, the devil himself. Although, Athena was just your average girl starting 11th grade.And then there's Imogen, one of the most awkward teen mortals you could ever meet. Sent to Hell after an unexpected but meant-to-be death at the young age of 15, they're sent to the academy to finish their schooling. With their crippling inoppurtuness and lack of academic skill, will they survive as much as they did on Earth?





	1. Pancake Morning

"Athena! What's taking ya so long in there?"  
The girl glanced towards the wooden bathroom door. She was struggling to force her floral hair brush through her long, tangled brunette / ginger hair. Her father's sudden shout from the hallway made her eyes roll. "I'm just brushing my hair, Dad. I'm almost done!"  
"Can'tcha do that in your room? I've gotta get Prometheus ready for today!" the tall man replied, a hand on his son's shoulder. Prometheus stood at his side, already heating up in the bulky suit that his dad gave him to wear. "Dad, I can get ready myself! I don't need your help, I'm twelve!"  
Athena groaned a bit, leaving her brush stuck in her hair and going towards the door, fluffing her wings in annoyance. "Prometheus, ya do need my help. It's the family tradition!" She opened the door and swiftly moved past the two boys, trotting into her room. Her brother watched her walk away, before looking back up at the deity. "Dad, I don't need help! I don't care about the stupid tradition! I'm not a baby!"  
Standing in front of her vanity, the girl tuned them both out easily. Athena grumbled, staring at her outfit in the mirror and continuing to brush her messy hair. She was wearing a nice navy blue dress she had picked out when they all had gone shopping a week before. The dress was dark blue with white polka dots, and the girl had black dressy shoes and long white socks to match.  
"Athena, honey?" her mother's soft voice came from the doorway.  
The girl looked towards her door, and saw Nikki standing at the entrance of her bedroom. "Hiya, Mom! What's up?" her daughter greeted her with a smile. The brunette trotted over to the girl's vanity, showing her something. "You left this in my room last night," she said, holding a navy blue bow that went with the teen's dress.  
"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Athena gasped. "I nearly forgot it. It's so pretty..." She looked back up at her mother, who smiled. "Would you like me to help you put it on?" she offered. The woman was wearing a light cream-colored patterned sweater, a beige skirt, and white oxfords.  
Pulling the brush from her hair, her daughter grinned happily. "Sure! You look amazing, by the way," she complimented Nikki, sitting on her queen sized bed. "Thank you, dear. Your hair is so tangled! How did it get like this?" her mother was shocked, taking the brush and beginning to attack the tangles and knots in the girl's wavy hair.  
"I didn't brush it last night... _Yowch!_ Moommm! Be gentle, please!" the student yelped, the tugging and yanking making Athena's head hurt. Her mother slowed down the pace. "Sorry, Athena. It's quite messy, I'm being as careful as I can. I don't want to be late. Would you like to drive to the academy with us?"  
The girl thought for a moment, staring at herself in the mirror. "Um, no thanks. I'd rather go on the bus," she answered, kicking her feet rhythmically as she got cleaned up. "Why don't you want to drive with me and your father? Wouldn't it be funnnnn?"  
"I'd rather go on the bus," Athena shrugged, "I want to see my friends." Her mother frowned a bit. "Alrighty. Are you excited for eleventh grade?"  
The question made her think a bit. Truthfully, the girl was scared and quite nervous for the new year, like always, but she couldn't tell the woman that. Nikki would be worried about her all day, and she didn't need more stress added to the immense amount she already had. The other side of the fifteen year old was excited to return to school as a junior at Hell's Academy, the school that her parents built from the ground up, just for her. She liked school but she was always nervous for the first day.  
"Of course!" the girl made the decision to respond cheerfully. "You guys have everything handled, right? I heard there were a few new teachers hired."  
Nikki laughed, setting the brush down and putting the bow clip in her daughter's hair. "Yes, Dad and I have got everything covered. We did hire new teachers, but they're in much lower grades. Come on, let's head downstairs. Dad and Prometheus are already down there."  
"What's for breakfast?" Athena grinned, glancing at herself in the mirror before going into the hallway. Her mother followed eagerly, admiring the girl as she went down the stairs. "What do you think?"  
Fluttering her graceful wings just a bit, she walked into the kitchen. Prometheus looked up from his plate and at his sister, sitting at their fancy dinner table. He waved a bit, fork in hand. The boy clearly wasn't enjoying his new suit, his face plagued with obvious irritation. This made his older sister giggle, who grabbed her bag and set it in one of the empty chairs.  
Mephistopheles, who stood at the stove, glanced back at the girl. "Good mornin', Athena! I've got your favorite over here, chocolate chip pancakes!" he greeted her, watching her gasp happily and head over to the counter by the stove. "Thanks, Dad! You're the best!" the girl hugged the ginger, smiling wide. The sudden embrace caught him surprise, and he nearly dropped the pan of pancake batter he held. "W-Woah there, kiddo! I almost dropped the pan!"  
Nikki came down to the scene and couldn't help but smile, while Prometheus rolled his eyes. "Whoopsies, sorry!" Athena giggled, letting her father go and grabbing a glass plate from one of the cupboards. She took two of the pancakes he already made and set her plate down beside her little brother. Getting herself a glass of milk, she practically skipped around the decorated kitchen in happiness. Chocolate chip pancakes were her favorite thing her dad could make, Meph had made them for his daughter ever since she could eat pancakes, and she had still loved them.  
"Why do you like Dad's cooking so much?" the boy looked at his older sister as she sat down next to him. The girl started cutting the pancakes she had, looking at Prometheus briefly. "'Cause it's good!" she exclaimed happily.  
Her comment made her father blush a bit. "Thanks, Athena," he chuckled a bit. "Are ya lookin' forward to being a junior?"  
"Yeah! Are you looking forward to going back to school and dealing with all the kids?" Athena looked at her dad, laughing lightly. Nikki had gotten herself a plate of her partner's homemade breakfast, since she had enjoyed it as well.  
Mephistopheles cackled along with her. "Eeyup!" he replied sarcastically, flipping the slick black pan of batter.  
The three of them laughed together as Nikki sat down in front of her daughter. They looked at each other, taking bites of the fresh pancakes and listening to the ginger hum in midst of his distraction. "Hey, you two? Try to give your father some extra love today. He's not feeling his best," the woman looked at both of her children, smiling kindly.  
"Sure, Mom," Athena nodded, grinning a bit. She had always felt bad when her mother told her things like that, knowing what he had been through before she was born. On the other hand, her little brother simply nodded in reply.  
After a few minutes, the ginger sat down next to his lover with a plate of the pancakes he made. He'd grabbed the weekly newspaper from a drawer and his reading glasses on his way to the table, and begun to read it, putting on the rectangular glasses. The woman blushed without him noticing, she always had thought he looked cute in his glasses.

Once breakfast was over, the dishes were piled near the sink and everyone was getting ready to leave. The kids were slipping on their nearly bursting backpacks, orders were given, and goodbyes were shared.  
"See you both soon! Stay safe!" the siblings' mother called from the family car as they drove away from their bus stop. Athena and Prometheus glanced at each other. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Today's the Day

The dead leaves crumbled under the teen's shoes as they walked along the chilly sidewalk. They trotted along, keeping their hazel eyes on the ground to avoid contact with any other person that they would come across. The mortal was on their long walk the school. The first day of eleventh grade.  
Their name was Imogen, they hated it but they couldn't come up with a replacement nickname or alias that suited them better. They were quite awkward fifteen year old out of a loud, extroverted group of kids born in '02. Judged for everything little thing they did and stood for, Imogen was just your average outcast. They weren't very social, and didn't necessarily stand out amongst their peers. They had no passion, no talents, or real purpose on the world. They wouldn't do great things like they were always told, and they would never leave a significant mark on the world. They were a child out of nine other siblings, mostly younger, and they didn't have many friends. If they were gone, it was almost like no one would notice.  
And that's why the mortal would be sent to Hell today.

 

Out of the blue, Imogen began to feel a tightening in their chest. They assumed it was just nervousness of their dreaded first day, and continued walking nonchalantly. But as the tight feeling ceased to fade, worry began to set it. The teen slipped off their warm scarf and let in a few breaths. This only made it harder and harder for them to take in air, which made them panic even more.  
Imogen started to cough and choke, feeling as if they were inhaling pure smoke. They fell to their knees and grasped their throat with a shaky hand, trembling and becoming immensely frightened. Shaking their long, black bangs out of their face, the student's vision began to blur and the whole world around them spun. Everything around them disappeared, and before they knew it, the mortal was unexplainaby dead.

 

 

 

"Imogen? Imogen! Immmy!"  
Rubbing their eyes, the soul blinked and observed their new surroundings. Everything around them was completely dark. They laid on some sort of flat surface. "Who... who are you? Where am I?"  
"Call me Orias. I can tell you're quite puzzled at the moment," the voice responded condescendingly. "To put it simply, you're dead. This is Hell. It may not look like much, but just you wait, heh... Anyways, I'm the guy that deals with the kids like you who end up here so young, and the Devil's quite a busy dude. Since you're fifteen, you need to finish your schooling, of course..." Suddenly, a humanoid figure floated over the soul, shocking them even more.  
It was a man, giving Imogen a toothy smile. He had abnormally sharp teeth, but that certainly wasn't what really stood out about the being. He had stubby, short horns protruding from his temples, vivid blue eyes with slits for pupils, elongated ears much like an elf's, and long dreadlocks dyed in lime green and pink ombré. It was a strange look, for sure.  
On the other hand, the mere soul under him was still taking it all in. They had died? _How?_ What would their family do? How would they feel? Why, out of all people, were they in Hell? They'd never done anything... _bad!_  
"Come this way," ordered Orias, landing on his feet swiftly and walking in a different direction. Perturbed, the teen watched him briefly and slowly got up to follow the demon. Silence fell over the two quickly.  
The demon straightened his black bow tie, marble tiles unexpectedly appearing under their feet. "Well, aren't you quiet?" he laughed. Imogen eyed him, noticing his flashy outfit. He wore a gaudy pink suit with pants to match and a pitch black bow tie, which matched black lining on the lapel and pockets, and the buttons of the jacket. It was fitted well, and displayed his strong build proudly.  
Tall bookshelves that never seemed to have an end at the top arose beside the two, surprising the fresh-dead soul and making them awe. Orias only continued walking, floating over a few sets of marble stairs that lead to a circular area where a wooden desk was positioned. He sat in a leather chair behind the desk, looking at the teen and chuckling. "Come and sit, kid."  
Before Imogen took note of the chair in front of the being's desk, their hazel eyes fell upon the intricate stone walls behind his desk and the stained glass windows depicting angels, demons, and other monsterous and terrifying creatures. They stared at them for a few moments before approaching the wooden chair and sitting on the pale green cushion.  
"As I explained before, young kids that die and get sent here have to complete school up until graduation and college. I am the guy who manages all the kids and gets them into the programs we have. We have quite a few schools, but since most have started already, you don't really have a lot of options."  
The soul watched as he set down two different flyers in front of the teen. "Take a look at these, my dude. They're the only schools available, and they're both pretty nice," Orias told them with a hopeful smile. "Everything else is covered, no worries. You're going to be living with a nice couple, very accepting and rich and successful, you know?"  
Nodding, Imogen picked up one of the paper flyers. The name caught their eye, _Hell's Academy_. Opening the flimsy advertisement, they read the info about the school quickly. _Diverse, interesting classes... Exquisite learning environment... You're more than just a test grade..._  
The teen put down the Hell's Academy flyer and slid it towards the demon, strangely pulled towards the school. Orias glanced at the paper, and then at the soul. "You sure you want to go there, my dude?" he asked in his usual surfer lingo.  
"Yes," Imogen finally spoke up, nodding again.  
The being smiled lightly, shaking the new student's hand. "Hell's Academy it is, then!"


End file.
